


Future Tense

by Jenwryn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Dean', she says, and she sounds like her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Tense

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, from January 2010. Posted over on Dreamwidth in early May 2011.

The first thing he notices is that she has lines at her eyes, and it's surprising to him, somehow, as though, at some level of his stomach, he still expects himself to limit himself to checking out her arse. Perhaps it's because she's facing him, or perhaps he's simply changed more than he'd though, but it's the lines, so tiny and fine, that stand out to him.

Dean would like to believe that they'd been formed by the crinkles of smiles, but he knows better.

She doesn't see him, at first, even though she's looking in his direction – she's looking beyond him, past him, out at the commotion he's left behind, in the street beyond. He feels it, the moment her gazes touches him, though; and her face, her face does this thing where it flickers from one expression to the next, before settling on a carefully shuttered _caution_.

“Dean,” she says, and she sounds like her mother. Wilful. Wary. Worn. She wipes her hand on a dirty tea towel, then pushes it into the back pocket of her jeans.

Her hips, he notes, as her hand leads his eyes in that familiar direction, are broader with the shift of time. He thinks she'd be right, real, to hold in his hands.

He thinks he'd like to take back the last few years.

The lines at her eyes deepen, then relax.

Dean Winchester steps over the threshold, and into Jo's bar.  
 


End file.
